


The Truth Will Out

by grinningcheshire (kellyb1337)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Be Gentle With Me, Everyone forgave him, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Sasuke came back before everything went to hell, Serious Romangst at times, Shipudden AU, Speaking in rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyb1337/pseuds/grinningcheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the Konoha gang we all know and love are in Ichiraku's when a jutsu goes... let's say awry. Until it can be reversed they're all stuck speaking in rhyme. Also, a side-effect of the jutsu is that it forces them to tell the truth. Let the fun times roll!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha! So the little rhymes are things I came up with but the actual poems are real ones that belong to real people. They'll be marked and you can find the creators at the end of the fic. I love poetry and I love Naruto so it seemed only reasonable to put them together. This is my first time posting in AO3 so please be gentle with me and enjoy reading about their misfortunes as much as I enjoyed writing them! (Cackles evilly).

 

      Ichiraku was strangely empty for once. Kurenai was sitting at a table near the back, looking for peace and quiet. Naruto was at a table in the front sitting across from Shikamaru, trying to describe the new jutsu he’d come up with for training, ignoring the fact that Shikamaru was asleep. Kiba and Hinata were sitting at the counter a little away from everyone else. Kiba waited until the owner wandered into the backroom before bringing up what he’d wanted to talk about. He cleared his throat.

 

      “Hey, Hinata, em… I just… eh… you see…”

 

Hinata stayed silent and waited patiently for Kiba to figure out what he wanted to say. Kiba cleared his throat again.

 

      “I like you Hinata.”

 

Hinata tilted her head to the side, a confused expression on her face.

 

      “I-I like you too Kiba, and I l-like S-Shino and Kurenai too.”

 

The frazzled shinobi waved his hands at her.

 

      “No, I mean I _like_ you Hinata. As in _really_ like you.”

 

Hinata continued to look confused for a minute before realization set in and she turned flame red. She bent her head to avoid looking at Kiba. She knew he liked to tease her, but this was too much! This time he’d gone too far making fun of her. She looked up at him, startling Kiba with the angry expression on her face. Neji walked in just as she started to say something, cutting her off.

 

      “You’re wanted up at the main house.”

 

Hinata nodded and jumped off her stool. Kiba moved to say something when all they heard was:

 

      “Damn it Shikamaru! If you’re going to sleep through the explanation then I’ll just show you!”

 

Naruto leaped onto the table and made some obscure hand signs, then shouted:

 

      “RHYTHM-NO-JUTSU!!!”

 

There was a blast and everyone in the room was knocked backwards. After a stunned second everybody got to their feet again and dusted themselves off. Kiba growled and turned to the sheepish blond.

 

      “Naruto! What the hell was that?!

       God, you’re such a total twat!”

 

He immediately froze as everyone stared at him. The other people in the room, (bar the somehow still sleeping Shikamaru), began muttering under their breath, then stopped and looked at each other with horrified expressions on their faces. Hinata finally spoke up.

 

      “Please Kiba don’t be so mean

       I’m sure it’s not all it seems.”

 

      “Oh yeah! Then why the hell are we rhyming?”

 

He turned narrowed eyes in Naruto’s direction.

 

      “My anger is _ever_ so rapidly climbing.”

 

Naruto laughed nervously as he tried to find an ally in the room. He spotted Neji and gave him a big, desperate smile.

 

      “Neji my man, you’re on my side right?

       Surely you see no need for a fight!”

 

Neji just shook his head.

 

      “I’m staying out of this, Naruto you pest.

       I’m going to leave now, I think that’d be best.”

 

He turned to leave, but found himself being restrained by a hand on his collar. Kurenai had decided to take charge of the situation, seeing as the others would probably just end up fighting.

 

      “Not so fast! Stay where you are laddy

       I’m taking you right now to see the Hokage.”

 

They all grumbled, (in rhyme of course), but agreed to go. Shikamaru had woken up at some point and realized what had happened to them. He snorted and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the seat.

 

      “You’re speaking in rhyme, man what a drag

       There’s really no reason for anyone to brag.”

 

He opened his eyes and sighed as Kiba and Naruto snickered. Kurenai beckoned him over and he reluctantly followed as she marched them to the Hokage tower.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

      Tsunade stared blankly as the six people standing in her office tried to explain what was wrong. She couldn’t help thinking that the problem was fairly obvious. What she wanted to know was who the person responsible was, and she already had a sneaking suspicion she knew who that was. She put up her hand to halt the muddled conversations.

 

      “Should I ask who’s responsible, or do I even need to?”

 

Everyone turned to glare at Naruto, confirming her suspicions. She sighed.

 

      “Why am I not surprised.”

 

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

 

      “I created a jutsu

       Just something new.”

 

      “What‘s it for?”

 

      “There’s nothing we were gaining

       Except for help with training!”

 

Tsunade sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

      “Yes, but how does it help with training? And what exactly went wrong?”

 

Naruto shrugged.

 

      “To give us rhythm

       It creates a bubble

       But something went wrong

       And now I’m in trouble.”

 

Tsunade had a funny feeling it was going to take a while before she could get any kind of straight answer out of anyone. While she was trying to come up with a solution Neji grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. Everyone watched in silence. When he finished he passed the page to the Hokage. Tsunade read quickly.

 

      “‘ _Judging by the hand signs he made and the name of the jutsu, I would assume that the objective of Naruto_ _’_ _s jutsu is to give shinobi training together a better sense of each other’s rhythm when they_ _’_ _re fighting, or to create a new one._ ’”

 

Tsunade looked up at Naruto who was nodding furiously.

 

      “Then what went wrong with the jutsu?”

 

Naruto shrugged again and a vein began throbbing at Tsunade’s temple. While Tsunade tried to convince herself that throttling Naruto would get them nowhere, Neji started writing again. Picking up the page, Tsunade read:

 

      “‘ _I believe Naruto was arguing with Shikamaru just before he implemented the jutsu. With his emotions out of control he could have easily misdirected his chakra and caused this_ _…_ _malfunction._ ’”

 

      Tsunade nodded in agreement with this assessment, as everyone continued to glare at Naruto who was frantically pointing at Shikamaru. She explained that she’d have Naruto show the best analytical shinobi in the village what hand signs he’d used, then they’d be able to work towards a way to reverse the side effects he’d caused.

 

      “Oh, and of course your sensei and other team mates will need to be informed about this.”

 

Naruto groaned as pained expressions appeared on Shikamaru and Neji’s faces. Tsunade allowed herself to grin at their misfortune. If this was going to cause her a massive headache, they could suffer too.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke walked into the Hokage’s office with trepidation. They hadn’t seen Naruto for hours and now they were being summoned by the Hokage, it didn’t bode well. So it didn’t really come as a surprise when they arrived in the office to see a scowling Naruto leaning against a windowsill. Tsunade gave them a strained smile.

 

      “I’ve already spoken to the other teams involved. I decided it would be a good idea to leave the perpetrator until last.”

 

Kakashi sighed, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Sakura growled.

 

      “What have you done _this_ time Naruto?”

 

Tsunade looked in the sulking blond’s direction and raised her eyebrows.

 

      “It’s not my fault

       Shikamaru started it!

       Now it won’t halt

       She’s having a fit.”

 

Silence greeted his statement. Kakashi made a polite enquiry.

 

      “Why is he speaking in rhyme?”

 

      “He tried to perform a jutsu and it went somewhat… awry.”

 

      “You said you’d already spoken to other teams. What--”

 

      “Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Kurenai were with him when the jutsu backfired.”

 

They both turned to look as they heard a yelp from the direction of the window, where Sakura had sunk her fist into the top of Naruto’s head. Naruto was rubbing his head and checking for blood.

 

      “I better not need a stitch!

       Sakura you total--”

 

      “You’d better not finish that rhyme Naruto!!”

 

Tsunade turned back to Kakashi and smiled a particularly gleeful smile.

 

      “We have shinobi working on a way of reversing the jutsu’s effects. But until then… good luck!”

 

The put upon sensei sent a baleful look in her direction before herding his team out of her office.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

      “What were you thinking?! Why is it always our team that’s in trouble? Just why??”

 

Naruto was starting to get pissed off with Sakura’s constant tirade.

 

      “Help me, save me,

       Someone stand up for me!”

 

Kakashi continued to ignore him, so he looked to Sasuke for help.

 

      “Dobe.”

 

Naruto growled, but before he could pounce, Lee appeared and knelt on the ground in front of Sakura.

 

      “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?

       Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

       (Yosh!) Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

       And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:

       Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

       And often is his gold complexion (unyouthfully!) dimm’d,

       And every fair from fair sometime declines,

       By chance or natures changing course untrimm’d:

       But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

       Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest,

       Nor shall death brag thou wandrest in his shade,

       When in eternal lines to time thou growest,

       So long as men (youth!) can breathe or eyes can see

       So long lives this and this gives life to thee.”[1]

 

They all stared in stunned silence for a moment. Then Naruto looked really confused as Sakura started to look worried.

 

      “Oh no, Lee! Did you get caught in the jutsu too?”

 

Lee stood up.

 

      “What jutsu? I’ve been out of the village training all day, did something happen?”

 

Kakashi rolled his eye. He told the team not to turn up for training until this was sorted and that they had the rest of the day off, then he continued to walk on. Sakura sweat-dropped.

 

      “So why exactly are you spouting poetry then?”

 

      “Your beauty inspired me the moment I saw you Sakura!”

 

Naruto snorted.

 

      “Can’t you see he’s a fool,

       And a complete and utter tool!”

 

Lee gasped in horror.

 

      “Naruto! How could you say such unyouthful things??”

 

      “Unyouthful, unyouthful, unyouthful, blah, blah.

       I prefer mean and nasty, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!”

 

Sakura gave him a weird look.

 

      “You know, that’s not really true Naruto.”

 

      “I know, but you see I’m stuck with this rhyming,

       I had to say something to keep with the timing.”

 

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief as Sakura explained the situation to Lee.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

      Shikamaru was lying on a quiet hill at the edge of the village, contemplating clouds and feeling thankful that he never talked much anyway. He got to enjoy his solitude for another five minutes before someone dropped themselves onto the grass beside him. He glanced to the side and mentally groaned.

 

      “So I hear you’re stuck speaking in rhyme. And that it’s like a truth serum or something.”

 

Shikamaru turned his head and looked at Ino in confusion. She looked very pleased with herself.

 

      “I was training with Tsunade earlier and she told me. It’s a side-effect of the rhyming; it pushes you to tell the truth.”

 

He groaned and closed his eyes again.

 

      “Go on, say something in rhyme! Please? Aw, come on!”

 

He continued to ignore her, hoping she’d go away. An entirely futile hope.

 

      “You know I’m not going to stop talking until you say something.”

 

No answer.

 

      “Fine. Well I got up this morning, looked in the mirror and asked myself, is my hair bouncy enough?”

 

Shikamaru groaned aloud this time. Ino kept up this endless torrent of inane chatter for almost an hour before Shikamaru finally snapped.

 

      “I doubt you ever shut up,

       Not even when you fuck!”

 

Ino stared at him open-mouthed, and even Shikamaru wondered where that had come from. Ino closed her mouth and sniffed.

 

      “I’m going to assume that was part of the 1% of the time that you’re _not_ forced to tell the truth.”

 

Shikamaru nodded as he recalled saying something similar about her to Choji a while back.

 

      “You know, a lot of people might think it’s romantic to have to speak poetry all day.”

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat up, contemplating going somewhere else if he was going to get no peace here.

 

      “So…”

 

He warily turned his attention back to the blonde, not really liking her tone.

 

      “I’m going to guess that because you speak so little, nearly all of what you say is going to be the truth. So Shikamaru, what do you think about love? True love, love at first sight, soul mates, whichever one you want.”

 

The lazy shinobi glared at her and opened his mouth, as curious to see what was going to come out of it as she was.

 

      “Love is a universal migraine,

       A bright stain on the vision

       Blotting out reason.

 

       Symptoms of true love

       Are leanness, jealousy,

       Laggard dawns;

 

       Are omens and nightmares-

       Listening for a knock,

       Waiting for a sign:

 

       For--”

 

Ino stood up angrily.

 

      “You know what? Forget it! I should’ve known not to expect a decent answer from you. The only thing _you_ _’_ _ve_ ever loved is staring at clouds all day!”

 

With that she stormed off, missing the words he softly finished as he watched her go.

 

      “For a touch of her fingers

       In a darkened room,

       For a searching look.

 

       Take courage lover!

       Could you endure such grief

       At any hand but hers?” [2]

 

 ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Up in her office Tsunade was re-reading a letter she’d just received. She groaned as the contents refused to change after she read it again. She’d just had Naruto bamboozle himself and five other shinobi into speaking poetry twenty-four hours a day, and now Kazekage would be arriving the next day for political discussions. The letter sending this information had been delayed when the shinobi delivering it had fallen ill for a number of days on the way to Konoha. Tsunade took a swig from the bottle of saké she had stashed in her desk. Why did nothing go her way?

 

  ----------------------------------------------------

 

      The next day Hinata and Neji left the Hyuuga compound in silence. Well, they normally did, but today the silence was particularly strained. They were about to separate to go to their training grounds when they came across Gaara and Naruto talking.

 

      “So, you’re stuck talking in rhyme and you have to tell the truth?”

 

Naruto nodded and grinned.

 

      “And it’s all your fault.”

 

He nodded and pouted this time. Neither of them had noticed Neji and Hinata yet.

 

      “So what do you really think of me?”

 

They knew they should announce themselves, or leave but they wanted to hear what Naruto said. The blond in question smiled.

 

      “I shot an arrow into the air,

       It fell to earth, I knew not where;

       For, so swiftly it flew, the sight

       Could not follow it in its flight.

 

       I breathed a song into the air,

       It fell to earth, I knew not where;

       For who has sight so keen and strong,

       That it can follow the flight of song?

 

       Long, long afterward, in an oak

       I found the arrow, still unbroke;

       And the song, from beginning to end,

       I found again in the heart of a friend.” [3]

 

Naruto slung an arm around Gaara’s shoulders and pointed at him. Gaara blushed faintly and growled at him but Naruto just kept grinning. The Hyuugas stepped forward, bringing attention to their presence. Hinata wondered about the blank expression on Neji’s face.

 

      “Both of them are still stuck

       And blame me for their bad luck!”

 

      “So the two of you have to rhyme as well?”

 

Neji nodded, Hinata blushed and nodded.

 

      “People must be devastated not being able to hear you talk.”

 

Neji clenched his fists as Hinata and Naruto looked on in confusion. He nodded a goodbye and walked away.

 

      “I have to be going as well, I have a meeting with the Hokage.”

 

Gaara disappeared, leaving a still very confused Naruto and Hinata behind him.

 

  ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Kiba whistled as he made his way towards the training ground. He hoped the shinobi working on the jutsu reversal would figure it out soon, because the rhyming thing was really starting to get old. His mother and sister kept asking him questions he couldn’t just nod or shake his head to. And all the writing materials had mysteriously vanished from their house. He was just rounding a corner when he saw Naruto and Hinata talking to each other. He dived back around the corner of the fence, peeking around discreetly. He was still trying to figure out why Hinata had seemed so angry the day before when he’d confessed he liked her. It had occurred to him that maybe she’d been so angry because she liked someone else! And he was sticking his oar in and ruining any chance she had. Suddenly Kiba heard giggling. He looked closer and saw Hinata staring at Naruto and blushing, while Naruto laughed on obliviously. Kiba pulled back around the corner and leant his head back against the fence as everything clicked into place. He whispered to himself:

 

      “Never seek to tell thy love,

       Love that never told can be;

       For the gentle wind does move

       Silently, invisibly.

 

       I told my love, I told my love.

       I told her all my heart,

       Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears-

       Ah, she doth depart.

 

       Soon as she was gone from me

       A traveller came by

       Silently, invisibly-

       He took her with a sigh. O, was no deny.” [4]

 

He turned and ran in the other direction, determined to find another way to the training ground.

 

  ----------------------------------------------------

 

 

      “You’re being awfully quiet today.”

 

Naruto continued meditating, trying to tune out the raven squawking in his ear.

 

      “Is it because you’ll have to say the truth if you do talk?”

 

Naruto stiffened, unwilling to let Sasuke know he was right. There were certain things Naruto would rather people didn’t know. And considering who was with him right now, talking would probably be a bad idea.

 

      “Don’t get me wrong personally I think it’s great. It’s never been so quiet around here before.”

 

Naruto growled.

 

      “Just shut the fuck up teme

       Now go away and do what I say!”

 

With that Naruto sealed his mouth shut again, closed his eyes and started counting to ten. He heard shuffling as someone settled down in front of him. Make that twenty. He risked cracking an eye open and saw Sasuke sitting, and smirking, inches away from him. He closed his eyes again and started chanting ’ _please go away, please go away, please go away_ ,’ in his head.

 

      “So you haven’t lost your voice completely then? Pity.”

 

Naruto began grinding his teeth.

 

      “Hmm, a chance to get the truth from you. What should I ask? How about, why you kept running after me when I left? How you could just accept it when I did come back? Tell me.”

 

He opened his eyes and stared back at Sasuke willing him to stop asking the questions he was trying to avoid. Sasuke was thrown when he saw the anguish in the blond’s eyes, but that just made him more determined to get answers.

 

      “Come on, tell me Naruto.”

 

Naruto knew he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer.

 

      “Tell me!”

 

His breath and words exploded out of him, eagerly seeking release.

 

      “I wish I could remember the first day,

       First hour, first moment of your meeting me,

       If bright or dim the season, it might be

       Summer or Winter for aught I can say.

       So unrecorded did it slip away,

       So blind was I to see and foresee,

       So dull to mark the budding of my tree

       That would not blossom yet for many a May.

       If only I could recollect it, such

       A day of days! I let it come and go

       As traceless as the thaw of bygone snow;

       It seemed to mean so little, meant so much;

       If only now I could recall that touch,

       First touch of hand in hand - did one but know!” [5]

 

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock as the latter leapt to his feet with a look of horror on his face. He turned to run as far away as possible when he was jerked back. He turned to see Sasuke standing with his hand clamped around Naruto’s wrist. There was confusion in his eyes.

 

      “What did you mean by that?”

 

Naruto stared at him in disbelief, wondering if he could have made it any clearer. When the raven still said nothing, Naruto mentally shrugged and figured he had nothing left to lose. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s. Sasuke froze in shock and loosened his grip. Naruto ripped his arm free and tore away from him into town. Sasuke looked after him in stunned silence.

 

  ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Ino made her way to the Hokage tower, hoping to have a word with Tsunade about her training. She was just about to knock on the office door when she heard voices inside. It sounded like Kurenai, Kakashi and Tsunade were in there. The door was open a crack and she could hear what they were saying. She knew she should probably knock, but she couldn’t help pausing.

 

      “I just need a little more time,

       The pain it seems to climb.”

 

      “I know it hurts Kurenai, but it always will, and you have to start getting back to your life.”

 

      “I know you have everything to gain,

       Do not try to dispute my claim!”

 

      “I’m not trying to get you to take up shinobi duties again, whatever you think. I just want you to think of your child and getting your life back.”

 

      “You know she’s right Kurenai. Do you really think Asuma would want you wallowing forever?”

 

Ino heard nothing for a few seconds, then she could make out Kurenai’s shaky voice.

 

      “Time does not bring relief; you all have lied

       Who told me time would ease me of my pain!

       I miss him in the weeping of the rain;

       I want him at the shrinking of the tide;

       The old snows melt from every mountain-side,

       And last year’s leaves are smoke in every lane;

       But last year’s bitter loving must remain

       Heaped on my heart, and my old thoughts abide!

       There are a hundred places where I fear

       To go, - so with his memory they brim!

       And entering with relief some quiet place

       Where never fell his foot or shone his face

       I say, ’There is no memory of him here!’

       And so stand stricken, so remembering him.” [6]

 

Ino lowered her hand while she listened to the soft sound of crying coming from the Hokage’s office. She turned and left quietly.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Shikamaru was strolling towards his favourite spot on his favourite hill when he noticed someone was already there. As he got closer he realized it was Ino. He was standing his ground this time! He was telling her to get lost right from the start. He had no intention of playing games today. He walked up beside her.

 

      “Hey Ino, just get away!

       I hope you’re not thinking or planning--”

 

He was cut off when Ino whirled around and threw herself at him. Shikamaru froze, unsure of what was going on. He could feel her hands grasping his shirt and her body shaking as she cried.

 

      “Ino you’re usually such a gob

       What’s after happening to make you sob?”

 

She tried to tell him, but the only words he caught were:

 

      “Heard… Kurenai… baby… Asuma…”

 

His expression softened as he pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair, and letting her cry herself out.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      On the other side of the village Gaara was sitting on the roof of his lodgings when Neji appeared. The Leaf village ninja strode over to Gaara and held out a piece of paper for him to take. The redhead glanced at the page and looked back up at Neji.

 

      “I don’t get to hear you rhyming?”

 

Neji stared at him with a hard expression in his eyes, waiting for him to read the paper. Gaara turned his attention back to Neji’s letter.

 

      ‘ _Why did you end things between us? And don_ _’_ _t try saying it_ _’_ _s because we_ _’_ _re so far apart, or because you_ _’_ _re the Kazekage again. I don_ _’_ _t believe you, and I know you_ _’_ _re lying, so don_ _’_ _t insult my intelligence. Give me the real reason. We were good together, and happy, and I want to know why you felt the need to destroy that. I want the truth this time._ ’

 

Gaara tore the letter into miniscule pieces and tossed them to the wind. Neji made no reaction.

 

      “Fine. You want to know the real reason?”

 

Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Gaara momentarily thought about lying, saying he’d found someone else, but he was sick of lying and just wanted to be done with it.

 

      “I put an end to it because the only person you’re capable of loving is yourself. I entertained you. You enjoyed the thought that you could have somebody like the Kazekage in your bed. You loved what I am rather than who I am, and I can do better than that. All the love was on my side, that’s why it’s over.”

 

He started to walk away, glad to finally be able to acknowledge the truth. Neji could walk away now that he knew Gaara knew the truth. Which is why it came as a surprise when he was grabbed roughly and turned around to face a very angry Neji. He tried to wriggle free but the other ninja’s hands were like vices around his arms. Disbelief and fury mingled in diamond eyes. Gaara glared back at him. Neji’s grip tightened as he spat out:

 

      “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

       I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

       My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

       For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

       I love thee to the level of everyday’s

       Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.

       I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

       I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

       I love thee with the passion put to use

       In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.

       I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

       With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,

       Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and if God choose,

       I shall but love thee better after death.” [7]

 

With that he shoved Gaara away from him with a look of disgust. He turned to leave, but this time _he_ was stopped. He looked at Gaara and raised an eyebrow, indicating that he should let him go.

 

      “Did you mean that? I know you have to speak the truth but… did you really mean that?”

 

Neji turned his head to the side and nodded curtly. After another moment or two Gaara let go of his sleeve.

 

      “I’m sorry.”

 

Neji looked at him, an emotionless mask still on his face.

 

      “You can go if you want.”

 

The dark-haired shinobi had a moment of indecision, staring over the rooftops and then back at Gaara. Then he pulled Gaara against him, searing his lips with a desperate kiss. Neji felt Gaara’s hands grasp his hair as he was dragged closer to an eager mouth. He slid his tongue past their lips where Gaara met it hungrily with his own. He pressed his body closer to Gaara’s, keeping the rhythm of their dance until he felt the fiery Kazekage moan against him. He pulled his mouth away, but kept his arms around him as they fought to steady their breathing. Gaara took Neji’s face between his hands and looked him in the eye.

 

      “I’m sorry.”

 

Neji knew what he was trying to say was, ’ _I_ _’_ _m sorry. I should have trusted you._ ’ But ‘I’m sorry’ was all his pride would allow him. It didn’t matter. He knew what Gaara meant and that he meant it, and that was all he cared about. A voice inside the building was shouting up for the Kazekage. Gaara growled. Neji smiled and disappeared with a kiss.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Shino sat at the base of a tree at the training ground, trying to meditate. A feat he was discovering to be impossible when there was someone fidgeting beside you. There was also rhyming muttering going on. Kiba seemed to have forgotten that Shino was there so the bug boy managed to pick up that Kiba had seen Hinata and Naruto talking earlier, and that he’d realized that Hinata liked Naruto. Shino felt the biggest worry was that Kiba hadn’t noticed that already. Shinobi were supposed to be observant.

 

      “So you’re mad at Naruto because Hinata likes him and not you?”

 

Kiba looked at him with a mixture of shock and panic. Shino snorted.

 

      “Oh please. The fact that you like Hinata is as obvious as the fact that Hinata likes Naruto.”

 

Kiba glared at him and Shino simply shrugged.

 

      “It’s not my fault you’re oblivious to things.”

 

The other boy settled back in to his mutterings. Shino looked at him curiously. He knew the jutsu meant that Kiba had to tell the truth and he felt that there would be no better time to find out.

 

      “So how do you feel about Naruto now that you know this?”

 

Kiba shrugged and tried to give off an air of indifference but Shino wasn’t letting him off that easily.

 

      “Really? You’re going to choose the cowards way out? Why don’t you just man up and tell me?”

 

Shino knew he was being a bit harsh but he also knew Kiba wouldn’t back down from a challenge. Sure enough Kiba glared and opened his mouth.

 

      “I was angry with my friend:

       I told my wrath, my wrath did end.

       I was angry with my foe:

       I told it not, my wrath did grow.

 

       And I water’d it in fears,

       Night and morning with my tears;

       And I sunned it with smiles,

       And with soft deceitful wiles.

 

       And it grew both day and night,

       Till it bore an apple bright;

       And my foe beheld it shine,

       And he knew that it was mine.

 

       And into my garden stole

       When the night had veil’d the pole:

       In the morning glad I see

       My foe outstretch’d beneath the tree.” [8]

 

Shino raised his eyebrows as Kiba gave a vicious smile. He opened his mouth to comment when Hinata arrived. He shut his mouth again and Kiba smiled at her. Shino watched Kiba as they interacted. He continued to laugh and joke with her, appearing as if he didn’t have a care in the world. No one would ever guess that the girl he was smiling at had unknowingly broken his heart just a short time ago.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Sakura was casually strolling through the town minding her own business when she was barreled in to. She stood up, dusting herself off, and glared at the perpetrator. She grabbed his arm when he made to run off.

 

      “Naruto what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Naruto shook his head and tried to wriggle out of her grip. Sakura rolled her eyes, like there was any chance of that happening.

 

      “Come on, why are you in such a rush?”

 

The blond ignored her and was now trying to pry her fingers off. Sakura merely tightened them and Naruto winced.

 

      “Are you trying to get away from someone?”

 

Now Naruto looked panicked. Sakura’s curiosity was peaked. Why would Naruto be running away from someone? Had he pulled another prank?

 

      “Just tell me!”

 

He let out a gasp.

 

      “He would not stay for me; and who can wonder?

       He would not stay for me to stand and gaze.

       I shook his hand and tore my heart in sunder

       And went with half my life about my ways.” [9]

 

Sakura was shocked. She let go of his arm but he seemed frozen to the spot looking vaguely scared. Sakura figured he must not want her to know about this. He likes a guy! And the guy doesn’t like him back. Sakura’s expression softened. Poor Naruto. She wracked her brains trying to figure out who it could be while Naruto looked at her warily.

 

      Just then a figure dropped down from the edge of the roof above them. Sakura jumped and Naruto let out an ‘eep’. They both tried to play it off as if nothing had happened. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. He told Sakura she should be more aware of her surroundings. She rolled her own eyes and looked to Naruto for support. What she saw gave her pause. He was looking at Sasuke with such pain that there could be no other conclusion Sakura could jump to. That didn’t stop her from being surprised though. Naruto loved Sasuke? When she thought about it she supposed it made sense. They were always so intense and Naruto never gave up on Sasuke. Then Sakura remembered Sasuke didn’t love Naruto back and her heart broke a little for him. They were on the same team, they trained together, he had to see him every day and know there was no hope.

 

      Realizing that Sakura wasn’t listening to him, Sasuke turned to Naruto. His teammates schooled their features into neutral expressions.

 

      “Naruto, I need to talk to you.”

 

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, probably a reply in the negative, but Sasuke cut him off.

 

      “Now Naruto.”

 

The blond looked at him suspiciously for a moment before nodding his agreement. Sasuke turned and started walking. Naruto threw Sakura a smile and a wave before following. Sakura watched them go and hoped that things would work out.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Shikamaru was stretched out on the grass with Ino curled up against his side. She’d eventually stopped crying but she wasn’t ready to leave just yet. Her finger was absentmindedly tracing shapes on Shikamaru’s chest. He hadn’t said anything about it so she’d continued. Suddenly she stopped and flattened her hand. There was a brief silence before she spoke up.

 

      “It just makes you wonder what’ll happen when we’re gone. To the people we leave behind I mean. I’ve never really thought about it before but now…”

 

She trailed off. After a pause she resumed.

 

      “I know we have our Wills on file for all that legal stuff, but I was thinking maybe I could include letters.”

 

Shikamaru turned his head to look at her curiously. She saw this and explained.

 

      “I could leave individual letters to my loved ones. I could tell them that I’ll always love them, miss them, but not to grieve for too long. Stuff like that you know?”

 

Shikamaru nodded and Ino looked at him.

 

      “What would you do? What do you want to happen if you die on a mission?”

 

He shrugged and turned back to stare at the clouds. Ino looked away from him with an aggravated sigh. He gave a sigh of his own and gave in.

 

      “When I am dead, my dearest,

       Sing not sad songs for me;

       Plant thou no roses at my head,

       Nor shady cypress tree:

       Be the green grass above me

       With showers and dewdrops wet;

       And if thou wilt, remember,

       And if thou wilt, forget.

 

       I shall not see the shadows,

       I shall not feel the rain;

       I shall not hear the nightingale

       Sing on, as if in pain;

       And dreaming through the twilight

       That doth not rise or set,

       Haply I may remember,

       And haply may forget.” [10]

 

Ino snorted and gave him a small smile.

 

      “That’s so like you.”

 

She paused.

 

      “But do me a favor?”

 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in her direction. She met his eyes.

 

      “Don’t die. Please?”

 

He took in the slight look of desperation on her face before nodding. She smiled and curled back into her original position.

 

      “Good. You know I’ll hold you to that, right?”

 

Shikamaru snorted and went back to gazing at the clouds. After a minute or two Ino’s finger resumed its pattern tracing on his chest and he allowed himself a small content smile.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Sasuke stood in the middle of their training ground while Naruto leaned against one of the wooden posts. They were currently in the middle of a staring competition, neither one willing to be the first to look away. Sasuke started.

 

      “So… Do you love me?”

 

Naruto lowered his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sasuke’s expression was neutral when he asked again.

 

      “I’m asking you a question dobe the least you could do is answer it.”

 

Naruto raised his head to glare at him.

 

      “Just tell me and I won’t bring it up again.”

 

The blond sized him up as if questioning the validity of this statement. Then he lowered his head again and spoke quietly.

 

      “I promise to me this is the only I love you

       Perhaps sometime you could maybe mean it too.”

 

There was silence. Sasuke began walking towards Naruto. He stopped in front of him and Naruto took him in warily. Then Sasuke bent his head down slightly and kissed Naruto. Naruto froze in shock not quite believing what was happening. Sasuke pulled back and Naruto noticed the beginnings of a smile on his face.

 

      “Why do you think I came back to the village?”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened in disbelief and, just in case this was a dream, he pulled Sasuke to him and initiated another kiss. This one was different, they were both involved and it was far from chaste. Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke’s neck then down to his shoulders, baring them. Sasuke’s hands had slid under Naruto’s mesh shirt and were dragging across his back. Naruto moaned and suddenly there was a ‘poof’ and they were in Sasuke’s bedroom. Naruto pulled back and pouted, he would have preferred his room.

 

      Sasuke took this opportunity to push him back onto the bed, following him and hovering over him. They resumed kissing as they frantically began ridding each other of their clothes. Their torsos were bared and Sasuke had moved to Naruto’s zipper when he suddenly stopped. He propped himself up on his hands and looked down at Naruto.

 

      “I know this is going fast and if you want to stop I’ll understand. We can always do this another time.”

 

Naruto knew Sasuke was being sincere but he’d waited long enough for this. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s, running his tongue along Sasuke’s bottom lip before sliding it inside when Sasuke granted him entrance. Taking the answer for what it was Sasuke went back to working on Naruto’s trousers.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Neji was making his way around the village trying to find his fellow afflicted. He found Kiba and Hinata at their usual training ground. He waved to them to get their attention. When they noticed him they walked over to see what he wanted. Kiba was curious, it wasn’t often Neji came looking for them. Neji held out the hand that was holding two notebooks and pens. They looked at him curiously as they took them. He opened a similar one that he had.

_“I figured we could use these to communicate with people without compromising our dignity.”_

 

Kiba grinned and gave him a thumbs up, Hinata merely smiled shyly and nodded. Neji wrote again in his notebook.

_“Do you know where Naruto is? I haven’t been able to find him.”_

 

Kiba just shrugged and Hinata shook her head. Neji showed the note to Shino too but got a similar reply. He decided to just go to Shikamaru now and try to track down Naruto later. It would be easy to find Shikamaru, everyone knew where to find him. He bid Kiba, Hinata and Shino goodbye and made his way to one of the hills at the edge of town.

 

      After a quick scan at the top of the hill Neji found Shikamaru. However when he reached him he couldn’t help raising his eyebrows in surprise. He was lying with Ino curled up against him and they both appeared to be sleeping. Neji crouched down and poked Shikamaru in the forehead. The other boy grunted and opened his eyes. Neji held out a notebook and pen and Shikamaru took one hand out from behind his head to take them and nodded. Neji looked at Ino then back at him with a raised eyebrow. The brunette just frowned at him and closed his eyes again. Taking that as his cue to leave, he did just that.

 

      Neji hoped this occurrence meant that Shikamaru and Ino were getting closer to admitting their feelings to each other. Anyone could see they liked each other. They all just figured that Ino didn’t want to admit she didn’t like Sasuke anymore and Shikamaru was just too lazy to do anything about it. He allowed himself a shrug. Oh well, whatever happened was up to them. Now to try and find Naruto.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Shino and Kiba were sitting and leaning against a tree as Hinata worked through some moves by herself. Shino noticed Kiba was watching Hinata. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

      “Just because she likes Naruto it doesn’t mean that you don’t have a chance.”

 

Kiba looked at him in confusion.

 

      “You’re friends with her and she can’t have Naruto so she might accept your feelings.”

 

Kiba’s face darkened as he scribbled in his notebook.

_“I don’t want to be her back up, her second choice. Either she wants me first or I don’t want anything at all.”_

 

Shino shook his head.

 

      “Sure, I can see where you’re coming from, but you know the chances of you being her first choice are slim yeah?”

 

Kiba nodded and Shino looked at him thoughtfully.

 

      “That’s not to say you shouldn’t take a chance. You’ll never know how things could have gone if you don’t try.”

 

      With that he stood up and after brushing himself off waved goodbye to Hinata and left the training ground. Kiba stayed seated and moved his gaze back to Hinata. He watched her movements and it struck him all over again how beautiful she was. It wasn’t just that though. She was kind, loving, loyal, strong. She was everything. Hinata paused what she was doing and Kiba decided right then he was going to take Shino’s advice and take a chance. Whether it went right or wrong for him at least he’d finally know. He walked up to Hinata until he was right in front of her. She looked at him, confused. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She didn’t respond and he knew she was shocked. He broke the kiss and looked into her wide eyes.

 

      “Had I the heavens’ embroidered cloths,

       Enwrought with golden and silver light,

       The blue and the dim and the dark cloths

       Of night and light and the half-light,

       I would spread the cloths under your feet:

       But I, being poor, have only my dreams;

       I have spread my dreams under your feet;

       Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.” [11]

 

If it was possible her eyes were even wider. Kiba gave her a sad smile as he let go of her face and followed Shino in leaving the training ground. The ball was in her court now.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Shikamaru opened his eyes and, judging by the position of the sun, realized they’d been asleep for maybe two hours. He looked at Ino still at his side and wondered if she knew what she did to him. He used one hand to brush back the hair that had fallen into her face. She stirred and he pulled back his hand fast. Deciding it would be best for them to get up he poked her in the side of the head. Ino yelped and shot up. She glared when she saw the grin on his face. She looked up at the sun.

 

      “Wow, we’ve been asleep for awhile. Want to get something to eat?”

 

Shikamaru nodded and stood up. He held out a hand to Ino to help her up which she took. They made their way down the hill back towards the village with Ino talking about what she was getting to eat, neither of them realizing they were still holding hands.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Naruto woke when he was shaken. He opened his eyes blearily to see Sasuke leaning over him. As cheesy as it sounded he looked like some dark angel. He smiled.

 

      “We fell asleep. We need to get up before people start wondering where we are.”

 

Naruto sat up and put his folded arms on top of his bent knees. He watched as Sasuke started to get dressed. He also noticed that Sasuke didn’t look at him, keeping his head turned away at all times. Naruto felt a twinge of… something. Sadness, hurt, loneliness, just something. He rested his chin on his arms and smiled sadly. He couldn’t help himself. When he started Sasuke finally turned to look at him.

 

      “Dear love, for nothing less than thee

       Would I have broke this happy dream,

       It was a theme

       For reason, much too strong for phantasy,

       Therefore thou waked’st me wisely; yet

       My dream thou brok’st not, but continued’st it;

       Thou art so true, that thoughts of thee suffice,

       To make dreams truths, and fables histories;

       Enter these arms, for since thou thought’st it best,

       Not to dream all my dream, let’s do the rest.

 

       As lightning, or a taper’s light,

       Thine eyes, and not thy noise waked me;

       Yet I thought thee

       (For thou lov’st truth) an angel, at first sight,

       But when I saw thou saw’st my heart,

       And knew’st my thoughts, beyond an angel’s art,

       When thou knew’st what I dreamed, when thou knew’st when

       Excess of joy would wake me, and cam’st then,

       I must confess, it could not choose but be

       Profane, to think thee anything but thee.

 

       Coming and staying showed thee, thee,

       But rising makes me doubt, that now,

       Thou art not thou.

       That love is weak, where fear’s as strong as he;

       ‘Tis not all spirit, pure and brave,

       If mixture it of fear, shame, honour, have.

       Perchance as torches which must ready be,

       Men light and put out, so thou deal’st with me,

       Thou cam’st to kindle, goest to come; then I

       Will dream that hope again, but else would die.” [12]

 

Sasuke sat on the bed beside Naruto facing him.

 

      “That’s not how it is. Look, I love you, but before you the only people I loved were my family and that didn’t exactly turn out well. They all left me.”

 

Naruto looked confused.

 

      “I know they didn’t choose to leave, they weren’t given a choice. I just mean…”

 

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to get the words together that he wanted to say.

 

      “We’re shinobi Naruto. Our missions are mostly dangerous and life threatening, we could die at any point. Before when I knew I loved you I figured nothing could ever come of it so I learned to just ignore it. But now I know you love me back. We’ve kissed and we’ve touched. And now I don’t know what I’d do if you died. Although I doubt there’d be much of me left to do anything anyway.”

 

He brought his hand up to Naruto’s face and stroked his thumb across the scars there.

 

      “You’re the other half of me.”

 

He paused.

 

      “Baka.”

 

Naruto simply smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Sasuke knew what he was trying to say, that he felt the same, and kissed him back.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Hinata was sitting against a tree in the training ground. It had been a little while since Kiba and Shino had left.

Kiba.

Hinata blushed when she thought about him. He’d kissed her. He’d actually kissed her! She’d always hoped he’d be her first kiss. She knew everyone, bar Naruto, believed she was in love with Naruto but she wasn’t. She respected him and looked up to him, she wanted to be more like him, he was what she aspired to. The truth was from the first day they were put on a team together she’d been falling for Kiba. But she’d always been realistic and known that nothing could possibly happen, they were so different and she doubted he liked girls like her.

But now…

 

      She’d thought he was only joking, teasing when he told her he liked her yesterday. But the jutsu meant he had to tell the truth and he kissed her. She wished she’d kissed him back. He’d looked sad. He obviously thought she was in love with Naruto too, but he’d still made his feelings known. What she wanted was within her grasp. She got hurriedly to her feet and rushed out of the training ground. She just hoped she wasn’t too late.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Kurenai knelt before Asuma’s grave changing the flowers. When she was done she leaned forward and traced his name.

 

      “Some men never think of it.

       You did. You’d come along

       And say you’d nearly brought me flowers

       But something had gone wrong.

 

       The shop was closed. Or you had doubts-

       The sort that minds like ours

       Dream up incessantly. You thought

       I might not want your flowers.

 

       It made me smile and hug you then.

       Now I can only smile.

       But, Look, the flowers you nearly bought

       Have lasted all this while.” [13]

 

She knew she had to rejoin the world. They were right, Asuma wouldn’t want her wallowing like this. She still had their child to love and care for, she had shinobi that needed her. Feeling resolute she got to her feet, told Asuma she’d be back again soon and headed back to civilization.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Neji was still strolling through the village. Normally he would’ve given up looking for Naruto before now but he had nothing else to do. He was trying to think where else he could look when an arm shot out and he was dragged deep into an alley. He jerked his arm out of his attacker’s grip and turned to face them. He found Gaara looking at him with a raised eyebrow that somehow managed to look amused. Neji raised his own eyebrow but his was asking a question. Gaara crossed his arms.

 

      “I wanted to ask you if you were sure about this whole love thing or if you just like me a lot. Maybe it’s all very well but things could be different when I leave and we don’t know when we’ll see each other again. Maybe I’m not the kind of person you really want. It would be better to know that now rather than later.”

 

Neji knew where he was coming from. Gaara had trust issues when it came to love. He had trouble believing people felt it for him. It took him long enough to accept his brother and sister loved him. Neji crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side slightly.

 

      “Let me not to the marriage of true minds

       Admit impediments. Love is not love

       Which alters when it alteration finds,

       Or bends with the remover to remove:

       O, no, it is an ever-fixed mark,

       That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

       It is the star to every wandering bark,

       Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.

       Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

       Within his bending sickle’s compass come;

       Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks.

       But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

       If this be error and upon me proved,

       I never writ, nor no man ever loved.” [14]

 

Gaara looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Neji waited patiently. Gaara uncrossed his arms and grabbed Neji, pulling him down to a kiss. Neji let himself enjoy it for only a moment before he pulled away. Gaara looked at him in confusion so Neji wrote in his notebook.

_“We should stop, anyone could see us.”_

 

The redhead pulled away, his expression blank. Neji sighed and wrote in the notebook again.

_“You know I wouldn’t care if everyone in Konoha saw us, but we don’t know how people would react to the Kazekage being with a man. Especially the people of Suna.”_

 

      “Maybe it’s time to find out.”

 

Neji leveled him with a serious look.

_“You worked hard to get where you are, to gain your (deserved) respect. I won’t be the one that possibly ruins that for you.”_

 

Gaara’s face softened slightly. Most people wouldn’t notice but Neji had spent many hours examining that face.

 

      “Fine, I agree. For now.”

 

Neji rolled his eyes as Gaara smirked slightly.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Sasuke and Naruto were heading towards Ichiraku’s for something to eat, they’d decided they were hungry after they woke up. Naruto was just describing all the different ramen he was going to eat when there was a ‘poof’ and Sakura was standing beside them. She grabbed Naruto’s arm.

 

      “I need to borrow Naruto!”

 

With another ‘poof’ they were gone leaving Sasuke to blink in confusion. He shrugged and continued on his way. He figured the siren call of ramen would draw Naruto there sooner or later.

 

      Sakura had brought them to a hill outside the village.

 

      “Naruto you have to help me!”

 

Naruto looked worried and confused. Sakura looked around to make sure no one could hear then took a deep breath.

 

      “I’ve discovered that… well that… I like… as in _like_ like…”

 

Naruto was really confused when she furtively glanced around again, who could be so bad it would elicit this kind of reaction from her? She whispered:

 

      “Lee.”

 

Naruto stared at her blankly for a second. Then his face began to twitch. Then a grin broke out on his face. And eventually he started to roar with laughter. Sakura glared at him as she turned bright red.

 

      “This isn’t funny Naruto!”

 

The blond simply nodded his head but tried to calm down. He finally got it down to the odd chuckle. Sakura groaned and put her face in her hands.

 

      “God, what am I going to do?! Please tell me there’s a cure for love.”

 

Naruto grinned.

 

      “1. Don’t see him: Don’t phone or write a letter.

  1. The easy way: get to know him better.” [15]



 

      “THAT’S NOT HELPFUL!”

 

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Hinata finally caught up with Kiba as he was about to walk into Ichiraku’s. She grabbed his arm and put her open notebook in front of his face. It was so close he nearly went cross-eyed trying to read it.

_“Can I talk to you in private? Please?”_

 

Kiba nodded in resignation. A short ‘poof’ later and they were back at the training grounds. Kiba groaned, he didn’t think he’d ever want to come back here. This was the part where she told him something sickening like Naruto was her one true love and he’d never stood a chance. Hinata was busy scribbling in her notebook. When she was done she presented it to him.

_“Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you love me? Please be honest.”_

 

Kiba was tempted to lie but he figured he started he might as well go all in.

_“Yes. I do. I know you don’t love me but I just wanted you to know.”_

_“You’re wrong, I do love you. I always have. I know what you’re thinking but Naruto’s just my friend, I look up to him but I don’t love him.”_

 

Kiba stared at her in shock.

_“I don’t believe you and I don’t want to be anyone’s second choice.”_

 

Hinata was getting frustrated. Why couldn’t he just believe her?

_“If I talk and tell you I want you you’ll have to believe me because the jutsu makes us tell the truth right?”_

 

Kiba hesitated then nodded.

_“What if when you talk it shows you don’t really want me?”_

 

Hinata just smiled then started.

 

      “The fountains mingle with the river

       And the rivers with the ocean,

       The winds of heaven mix forever

       With a sweet emotion;

       Nothing in the world is single,

       All things by a law divine

       In one another’s being mingle-

       Why not I with thine?

 

       See the mountain’s kiss high heaven

       And the waves clasp one another;

       No sister-flower would be forgiven

       If it disdain’d its brother:

 

       And the sunlight clasps the earth,

       And the moonbeams kiss the sea-

       What are all these kissings worth,

       If thou kiss not me?” [16]

 

Kiba just stared. Hinata was worried and wrote in her notebook.

_“Do you believe me now?”_

 

After a second, where the shock wore off, he warily reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. When she closed her eyes and leaned into it Kiba smiled so big his face hurt. Hinata opened her eyes and smiled back at him. Then, blushing the entire time, she leaned in to kiss him.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      One of the reasons Gaara tracked down Neji was to tell him he was leaving. It had only been a flying visit, there were other villages he had been visiting as well. Neji was disappointed but he was glad they had gotten things sorted out between them. He now knew Gaara loved him and Gaara knew Neji loved him, he even believed it. Neji was currently leaning against a wall a bit away from the village gates. Naruto was hugging Gaara as the redhead awkwardly patted his back. Sakura eventually managed to pry him off.

 

      The group from Suna were finally ready to go. Gaara’s eyes did a last sweep of the area. When they landed on Neji he nodded slightly and Neji returned the nod. It was all they could allow themselves. They group turned and walked out of the village. Naruto continued waving until Sakura dragged him away. Neji stayed where he was, his eyes staying on Gaara.

 

      “The jet of your pupil

       set in the gold of your eye-

 

       nor can I see

 

       the dark fruit of your nipple

       ripe on your breast-

 

       nor can I feel

 

       the tip of my tongue

       burn in the star of your mouth-

 

       nor can I hold

 

       the small pulse at your wrist

       under my thumb-

 

       but I can watch

 

       the transit of Venus

       over the face of the sun.” [17]

 

They were finally out of sight. Neji pushed himself off the wall and headed to Ichiraku’s for something to eat.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Shikamaru and Ino were sitting across from each other in a booth in Ichiraku’s. Ino was asking Shikamaru pointless questions so she could hear him rhyme. She also had an ulterior motive. She was luring him into a false sense of security. She was getting him into a flow of answering questions so when she asked the one she really wanted to he’d answer without thinking. Yes it was slightly underhanded and she might end up getting hurt by the answer, but she had to know. She asked another few questions before slipping in casually:

 

      “So how do you feel about me?”

 

He answered without realizing what she’d asked.

 

      “My heart has made its mind up

       And I’m afraid it’s you.

       Whatever you’ve got lined up,

       My heart has made its mind up

       And if you can’t be signed up

       This year, next year will do.

       My heart has made its mind up

       And I’m afraid it’s you.” [18]

 

Shikamaru looked at her with an expression of betrayal and horror while Ino looked stunned. Shikamaru made to leave the table but Ino shot out her legs and trapped his between her feet. He settled back down with a frown on his faintly flushed face. Ino was smiling.

 

      “My heart has made its mind up and I’m afraid it’s you.”

 

Shikamaru scowled at her, he thought she was making fun of him. Ino shook her head, still smiling.

 

      “I’m not repeating you, I’m _saying it_ to you.”

 

A look of surprise replaced the scowl on Shikamaru’s face. Ino just continued to smile. Then she stretched her arm out on the table with her palm facing up. After a moment’s hesitation Shikamaru stretched out his own arm and covered her hand with his. He aimed a small smile in Ino’s beaming direction.

 

      “You want to say troublesome don’t you?”

 

Shikamaru chuckled. She knew him too well.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Sakura and Naruto walked into Ichiraku’s to find Sasuke already there. They had barely sat down beside him when the owner of the establishment materialized in front of Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes as she could tell he was mentally rubbing his hands together in glee. They ordered and Sakura asked Sasuke if anything interesting had happened. He couldn’t reply around a mouthful of noodles so he pointed in the direction of a booth. Sakura and Naruto weren’t sure what they were supposed to be looking at but when they saw it Naruto’s jaw dropped and Sakura squealed. Shikamaru and Ino looked to see where the noise had come from. Sakura made herself look busy looking somewhere else. Naruto waved. Sakura slapped the back of his head and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 

      Naruto was looking somewhat wistfully at Ino and Shikamaru’s joined hands. Sakura noticed, as did Sasuke. He nudged Naruto’s shoulder with his own and held out his hand. Naruto blushed and took it. Sasuke went back to eating as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Sakura’s jaw had dropped. What could have happened to change things? It must have been when they went off to talk and no one could find them. She began to imagine what they could’ve been doing. She discreetly wiped the blood away from her nose as Naruto stared at her bewildered.

 

      Just then Kiba and Hinata walked in holding hands while Hinata was blushing. When they noticed Sakura and Ino squealed. Hinata turned even redder and Kiba grinned. They sat down at a booth by themselves. Ino whispered about it to Shikamaru who looked completely disinterested. Sakura had more luck, Naruto was as big a gossip monger as she was. Sasuke ignored them and finished his ramen.

 

      Shortly after that Neji walked in alone. Naruto knew he’d be missing Gaara so he waved him over to join them. Neji sat down beside Sakura and ordered. Neji didn’t know but Gaara had told Naruto about their relationship. He knew that they’d sorted everything out this time and thought it was a pity they didn’t get to spend more time together. Neji would probably pitch a fit if he knew. Naruto grinned to himself. Conversations flowed, even the rhyming ones. A Shinobi walked in and looked around.

 

      “Oh good, you’re all here. Those of you affected by the malfunctioning rhythm jutsu are to report to the Hokage’s office. A reversal has been found.”

 

He bowed and left as a cheer went up. Naruto and Shikamaru untangled themselves from Sasuke and Ino and joined Neji, Hinata and Kiba who were waiting by the door. Once they were all ready they headed to the Hokage’s office. After Tsunade called out for them to come in and they did they saw another kunoichi standing at her desk with Kurenai. Tsunade introduced her.

 

      “This is Maka and she will be reversing Naruto’s botch-up.”

 

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms. The look on Tsunade’s face dared him to refute it. He wisely stayed silent. Maka got them all to form a line so they were side by side. Then she made some hand signs, some of which Naruto recognized.

 

      “Rhythm-no-jutsu!”

 

They all went flying backwards. They got to their feet again, dusting themselves off. Kiba was grumbling.

 

      “You know I’m really getting sick of this.”

 

Everyone paused and looked at him. He blinked.

 

      “Does this mean we’re not rhyming anymore?”

 

Tsunade smiled as the others started talking and discovered the same thing.

 

      “It appears so.”

 

      “YES!”

 

Naruto and Kiba fist pumped the air and she shook her head.

 

      “That’s great, now get out of my office. And Naruto I don’t want to hear that you’ve been trying that jutsu again.”

 

Naruto saluted.

 

      “Don’t worry, you won’t hear about it.”

 

Naruto beat a hasty retreat before the vein in her forehead burst.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Kiba stopped just outside the Hokage tower and Hinata who was still holding his hand had to stop too. He waited until the others had passed and pulled her to the side. He used his free hand to scratch the back of his head.

 

      “So, I know we basically said it in rhyme and all that but I just wanted to actually say it as well. I love you.”

 

Hinata smiled.

 

      “I l-love you too K-Kiba.”

 

He smiled back and kissed her. She clutched his jacket to keep him close.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Shikamaru went to his usual spot on his usual hill where Ino had told him she’d meet him. He found her sitting where she said she’d be and lay down beside her. He rested his hands behind his head and she gave him a questioning look.

 

      “Everything’s back to normal again.”

 

Ino snorted.

 

      “When were things ever normal?”

 

      “Good point.”

 

Ino turned and knelt so her knees were either side of his hips and she was straddling him. She braced her hands beside his head and he gave her a calm look. She tilted her head to the side.

 

      “I love you.”

 

      “I love you too.”

 

She smiled and lowered her head to kiss him.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      Naruto practically skipped back into Ichiraku’s. Sasuke and Sakura had said they’d wait for him there as they knew he hadn’t had anything like his recommended daily dose of ramen. He plonked himself between the two of them and hugged Sakura.

 

      “It’s over! I never want anything to do with poetry again!”

 

Sakura added slyly:

 

      “But Naruto, poetry is a great way of romancing someone.”

 

Naruto looked intrigued and Sasuke snorted.

 

      “Dobe if you ever try to recite poetry to me I’ll light you on fire.”

 

Naruto laughed as a bowl of ramen magically appeared in front of him. Sakura looked at them curiously.

 

      “So you two are really together then?”

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye as if looking for confirmation. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 

      “Yes we are and I don’t really care if you have a problem with that.”

 

Naruto scowled at him and went into a rant about manners towards friends. Sasuke merely stared at him in disinterest. Finally he got sick of it and kissed him. Sakura couldn’t help noticing that shut him up fairly fast. She gave it another few seconds before she cleared her throat.

 

      “Em guys? People are beginning to stare and it’s becoming awkward.”

 

Naruto pulled away blushing, he’d forgotten where they were. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

 

      “Don’t pretend you found it awkward.”

 

      “I did!”

 

      “Then explain the nose bleed.”

 

Sakura quickly rubbed under her nose but found nothing on her hand. She looked up to find Sasuke smirking and Naruto trying not to laugh. She leveled a death glare at Sasuke, this only caused his smirk to widen. Naruto took pity on Sakura by grabbing Sasuke’s hand and linking their fingers. Sasuke gave him a soft smile. Sakura watched them and smiled to herself. She was so happy for them.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

      About a week after the Jutsu Debacle, as it had been classed, Neji was standing outside a book shop trying to decide if he really needed another book. He had the impression something orange was passing him and looked up to see Naruto walking by. He waved.

 

      “Hello Naruto.”

 

Naruto looked around and when he saw Neji a huge grin spread across his face.

 

      “Hi Neji!”

 

      “What are you so happy about today?”

 

Naruto’s grin got even wider if that was possible and he walked over to Neji.

 

      “Got a letter from Gaara earlier and he had some good news.”

 

      “Oh? What kind of news?”

 

Neji tried to pull off casual but Naruto could tell he was dying to know what Gaara said. He didn’t want to ruin Gaara’s surprise though so he wasn’t going to tell him.

 

      “He’s getting married!”

 

Neji froze.

 

      “What?”

 

      “Yeah, it’s not finalized or anything yet but he’s planning it. I’m really happy for him!”

 

Neji put down the book he’d been holding.

 

      “Yes, that is good news. The people of Suna will probably be happier when he settles down. I’m sorry, I just remembered I was supposed to give Hinata a message. I’ll see you later.”

 

With that he turned and walked away. Naruto’s grin faded slightly. Maybe he’d been too cruel.

 

      Neji wandered unseeing through the village. _Gaara was getting married. Gaara was getting married. Gaara was getting married_. No matter how many times he thought it it still wouldn’t sink in. He understood that Gaara couldn’t really be seen corresponding with him all the time, people just expected it with Naruto, but he could still have found a way to warn him. Had he actually meant what he’d said the last time they were together or was it just convenient for him. He needed a distraction before he went crazy. As if summoned by his thoughts a shinobi appeared and told him the Hokage requested his presence. Neji told him he’d be straight there.

 

      He was true to his word and was standing in the Hokage’s office moments later. Tsunade was resting her elbows on her desk and had her fingers steepled. She regarded Neji before speaking.

 

      “The Kazekage is to be married.”

 

Neji stiffened and nodded. Tsunade gazed at him perceptively.

 

      “Well judging by your reaction I’d say you already know that but you don’t know who he intends to marry. Who could-“

 

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

 

      “That brat. He only gave you half the information.”

 

Neji looked at her in confusion. She held up a scroll.

 

      “Do you know what this is?”

 

He shook his head.

 

      “This is a message from the Kazekage asking for permission to steal one of the best shinobi I have. The Kazekage asks for permission to marry you.”

 

Neji stared at her in shock.

 

      “But… What…?”

 

Tsunade examined another scroll.

 

      “Apparently three days ago the Kazekage announced to his village that he was in love with a man then held a poll to see how many people had a problem with that. The reaction was overwhelmingly positive. It seems his people don’t care who he loves as long as he’s a good leader. He must have sent me the scroll almost immediately after he got the results.”

 

She watched as Neji struggled with the news. She really was going to kill Naruto. He finally seemed to accept all the information she had given him and his calm façade reappeared. Tsunade waited for him to say something but he didn’t.

 

      “So?”

 

Neji was confused again.

 

      “So what?”

 

Tsunade rolled her eyes, he was supposed to be one of the smarter ones.

 

      “So do you accept the Kazekage’s proposal?”

 

She could tell he was trying not to smile.

 

      “If you agree to it Hokage-sama then I accept.”

 

      “Well I agree so I should probably start writing a reply shouldn’t I?”

 

Neji smiled and bowed as he left. He was smiling even as he planned on tracking down Naruto and making him suffer.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------

 

       Some months later the people of Suna and a selection of people from other villages were waiting for the wedding of the Kazekage and Hyuuga Neji to begin. There were seats for direct family and friends and standing room for others. There were people everywhere. The seats were placed in front of a stage with steps at the sides. Neji and Gaara would walk up the steps on either side of the stage guided by a chosen family member. Some were getting antsy. Sasuke hissed.

 

      “Naruto stop shaking your leg.”

 

Naruto immediately stopped hopping his leg up and down. He bit his lip.

 

      “I can’t help it! I’m nervous.”

 

      “There’s no need to be nervous so just stay calm.”

 

      “Fine.”

 

Not even a minute later his leg was hopping up and down again. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto’s knee and the movement stopped so he left it there.

 

      On Naruto’s other side Sakura was sitting beside Lee. They’d started dating a month before and Lee had pretty much floated around the village ever since. Lee kissed Sakura’s hand and told her she was the most youthful and beautiful woman there. Sakura blushed.

 

      Behind them Ino nudged Shikamaru and asked why he didn’t say things like that to her.

 

      “Because if I had to tell you that you were beautiful every time you were I’d never get a chance to say anything else.”

 

Ino blushed and smiled but still swatted his arm.

 

      “Nice save.”

 

He grinned and went back to dozing.

 

      Kiba leaned on the back of Naruto’s chair and asked if anyone knew when this thing was actually starting, he wanted to get a look at his kickass girlfriend. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto told him he didn’t know just as the music started. They were all standing once Ino had woken up Shikamaru.

 

      Gaara entered from the right side of the stage with Temari and Kankuro on either side of him. Neji entered from the left with Hinata’s arm looped through his. They met in the middle and the guides stood off to one side as Neji and Gaara joined hands. To outsiders their faces were inscrutable as ever, but those that knew them well could see how happy they were. The officiate performed the ceremony and a number of the people in the crowd went through quite a few tissues. Hinata kept telling herself she couldn’t cry or she’d ruin her makeup. It was a close call but she made it.

 

      Neji couldn’t believe he was here, standing here with Gaara. The last few months had been amazing. They hadn’t had to hide anymore, they could write to each other, visit each other, whatever they wanted. Their friends and family had all been supportive and he would miss them but he’d have Gaara and that would make up for anything.

 

      Gaara was so happy, he didn’t show it of course, but he was. He hadn’t thought this would ever happen. He’d known for a long time that Neji was the only one he’d ever really want but thinking Neji didn’t love him and worrying about his peoples’ reaction held him back. But both those problems were cleared up and now he was free to be happy. _They_ were free to be happy.

 

      The ceremony came to a close with Neji’s and Gaara’s kiss. The crowd exploded into cheers and applause, unsurprisingly they could hear Naruto over it all. Neji looked at Hinata who was clapping and smiling with tears in her eyes and smiled back at her. Gaara was glomped by a happy Kankuro while Temari scolded him with a smile on her face. They made their way off the stage to the reception where a banquet was being held.

 

      Hinata found herself being pulled into the crowd. She ‘eep-d’ but calmed down when she realized it was Kiba. He smiled and kissed her and she returned it enthusiastically. He broke the kiss but continued smiling.

 

      “You’re beautiful and you didn’t cry so I’d say it was a win.”

 

      “I s-still might c-cry.”

 

      “I’m prepared for that. I had all the guys carry extra tissues in case you needed them later.”

 

That earned him another kiss. They broke apart when the rest of the group interrupted and told them they were getting left behind.

 

      They all found seats together at the reception and enjoyed the food. Sasuke and Hinata only just managed to stop Naruto and Kiba getting into a food fight. Lee ran around getting food for Sakura even though she pointed out she could do it herself. She evened it up by getting his food for him. Ino spent most of the meal trying to make sure Shikamaru didn’t fall asleep face first in his mashed potatoes.

 

      When the dishes had been cleared away it was time for the first dance. It was the funniest first dance many people had ever seen. Neji and Gaara had both tried to get rid of it but they were forced into it. So the entire dance was performed with a scowl on Gaara’s face and a pained expression on Neji’s. They had never been so happy for something to be over.

 

      The floor was now open to anyone and Lee dragged Sakura out almost before Gaara and Neji had left it. Kiba bowed and asked Hinata if she’d do him the honor of dancing with him. She blushed and nodded as she took his hand. Naruto whined and whinged and pulled out of Sasuke’s arm telling him it’d be fun. Sasuke tried ignoring him but eventually, reluctantly, agreed. Naruto whooped in delight and pulled him onto the dance floor. By the time the second song came on Naruto had somehow managed to convince Neji and Gaara to try the whole dancing thing again. Ino watched them jumping, twirling and laughing out on the floor. She smiled wistfully. Shikamaru cracked open one eye and watched her. He couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t tried to drag him out yet.

 

      “Why haven’t you tried to get me to bring you out dancing?”

 

She smiled.

 

      “I know it’s not your kind of thing.”

 

      “You could just go out by yourself.”

 

      “Nah, it’s all couples I’d just be a third wheel.”

 

He watched her as she continued to watch them. He struggled with himself but eventually sighed and stood up. He held his hand out to her.

 

      “Come on, let’s dance.”

 

She offered him up another smile.

 

      “It’s okay, I know you don’t want to.”

 

      “Will it make you happy?”

 

      “Well, yeah.”

 

      “Then I want to.”

 

This time the smile she gave him as she took his hand was real. He pulled her out to where the others were and they all cheered when they saw them. They all danced with each other and sometimes shouted along with the lyrics. The girls didn’t even care that their makeup wasn’t perfect anymore. None of them cared. They were happy, in love, and together. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Sonnet 18 - William Shakespeare  
> [2] Symptoms of Love - Robert Graves  
> [3] The Arrow and the Song - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
> [4] Never Seek To Tell Thy Love - William Blake  
> [5] The First Day - Christina G. Rossetti  
> [6] Sonnet 11- Edna St. Vincent Millay  
> [7] Sonnet from the Portuguese XLIII - Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
> [8] A Poison Tree - William Blake  
> [9] He Would Not Stay For Me - A.E. Housman  
> [10] Song - Christina Rossetti  
> [11] He Wishes For Cloths Of Heaven - W.B. Yeats  
> [12] The Dream - John Donne  
> [13] Flowers - Wendy Cope  
> [14] Sonnet 16 - William Shakespeare  
> [15] Two Cures For Love - Wendy Cope  
> [16] Love's Philosophy - Percy Bysshe Shelley  
> [17] Venus - Carol Ann Duffy  
> [18] Valentine - Wendy Cope


End file.
